Ohana
by NeoRocket27
Summary: After 15 years, clues have arisen suggesting that Miyamoto is still alive in the Andes thanks to the help of Mew. How will Giovanni save the love of his life? And when another organization kidnaps Jessie to try to get to Mew first, how will James save her? Rocketshipping, GiovannixMiyamoto, Neoshipping. Featuring many characters new and old. Rated M- take that seriously.
1. Sighted

**Author's Note: I have been wanting to write this forever. Please read this and review it. I really would love to get some more reviews. This story has been in my head for a long time now, and I'm finally sitting down and writing it. This story means so much to me. Please tell me what you think. Please be warned: it may take me a little time between each chapter. I have 4 open fics right now and this one is my baby, I want it to be perfect!**

Chapter 1: Sighted

James spit out the last of his mouthwash before padding into the bedroom he shared with Jessie and Meowth. Jessie was sitting up in the double bed the three of them shared, squinting down at their shared laptop and hunting and pecking her way across the keyboard. She looked up when he entered the room and pushed the laptop towards him.

"Can you finish typing this update for the Boss? It's taken me a half hour. I hate this dumb thing."

James chuckled as he pulled the laptop towards him and swiftly finished the update before shutting it down. He pulled down the covers and climbed into bed beside his best friend. He plopped his feet towards the bottom of the bed, only to be greeted with a pained yelp.

"Owwwwwwwchhhhhh!" A cream colored ball of fur blazed out from under the covers and went smashing into Jessie's chest. She screamed in surprise before falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Meowth lay on Jessie's chest while she lay back first on the floor by the bed, her legs up in the air and her nightdress halfway up her hips. After a few shocked seconds, James poked his head over the side of the bed, blushing and turning away as he noticed Jessie's nightclothes were halfway up her body.

Jessie quickly pushed the nightdress down and they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. This went on for several minutes, until all of them could barely breathe. Finally Jessie pushed Meowth off of her with a half-hearted "Get off me, furball" and climbed back onto the bed, Meowth in tow. The three of them lay in bed for a few more minutes giggling off and on and teasing each other. James couldn't help but feel his heart warm as he looked at Meowth's huge grin and Jessie's now rosy cheeks. As his friends calmed down and dozed off, James looked on adoringly at the two of them.

Meowth lay at the bottom of the bed near Jessie's feet, his tiny body curled into a ball as he slept. James couldn't believe that someone had just abandoned Meowth in a basket as a kitten and left him to fend for himself. How could someone do that to such an innocent little thing? Sure, Meowth could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was a loyal friend and an awesome Pokémon. How many other Pokémon could have taught themselves to walk and talk? Not many. It reminded him of how lucky he had it. He didn't know much about Jessie's life before they'd met when they were ten, but he knew it hadn't been great. He knew she had no parents, though whether they were dead or had abandoned her he'd never asked. He stared at his best friend adoringly. With her red hair fanned out beneath her and her lips just slightly parted in sleep, she looked much younger and innocent. Only in sleep did Jessie actually look her nineteen years, as she usually looked much older and more stressed during her waking hours with Team Rocket. James bit his lip. He'd had it so _easy_ growing up. His father had been born into money and then made his own fortune in founding a company seemingly overnight. James had never been allowed to know what his father's company did, and for that reason he figured it was probably something illegal. James had always had the best of everything, and even though they didn't always know how to show it, he knew he had two parents who loved him. It was more than he could say for his two friends. Where would they be if they didn't have Team Rocket? Who would have taken care of them? James took one last look down at them both before he turned off the light and lay down. As he drifted off to sleep, James vowed to do more to give his friends a better life. He would be the caretaker of this group; he would provide for them.

Jessie shifted next to him so that she now lay facing him. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and wrapped both of her arms around one of his, pressing herself against him and nuzzling her tiny cheek into his shoulder. He smiled. If Jessie had any inclination of the things she did in her sleep, she'd be humiliated. He pulled his free arm up to push a stray hair away from her face, so innocent in sleep. _This_ was what he had to protect. She deserved a better life, and so did Meowth. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he'd protect his friends always, no matter what.

* * *

"Target in sight."

The voice rang quiet and clear in the night. A woman wearing a tight pleather one-piece suit pulled the binoculars from her eyes. "That's the girl."

"Are you sure, Cyprine?" Her male counterpart asked, pulling back from his own binoculars, "She's so…. "

"Pretty? Young? Sexy? Don't think I don't know where you were headed with that, Plex. You need to keep your mind out of the gutter. You're part of something much more important now." She jutted her thumb at the logo on his blazer, as if to remind him. "The Boss needs us to be on high alert. This is the most important mission this organization has ever faced. I won't allow your hormones to ruin this chance."

Plex shifted as he took in his partner. _You didn't seem to have a problem with my raging hormones last night. _He fired back mentally, not wanting to risk the conflict that would arise by his saying the words aloud. He looked down at the bright blue "R" emblazoned on the corner of his blazer. It was small and slanted; made to look as though it were in motion. He chuckled as he remembered earlier that day, when a group of passerby had mistaken them for Team Rocket members and fled, fearing their Pokémon would be stolen. Cyprine had scoffed at the idea; Team Rocket was one of the companies the infamous R Corp would bring to its knees. Team Rocket was _nothing_, she'd insisted, _nothing_ in comparison to the great and mysterious R Corp. No one, not even its members, knew the leader of R Corp, or the company's exact purpose. Members were only told that the company planned on taking over the world through the use of legendaries, and that anyone who aided in their mission would be greatly rewarded in the utopian society that would eventually prevail. Cyprine and Plex were two of the highest-ranking members. They had been the ones to capture the likes of Lugia, Arceus, and most recently, Jirachi, who they had woken from slumber using groundbreaking techniques that had been stolen from the offices of Dr. Zeger himself. They were seemingly unstoppable, and this mission, the mission to go after the ultimate legendary, would be do or die. There was just one thing they needed to capture Mew and force Team Rocket to its knees.

And she was laying in the bed on the other side of the window, with a gorgeous mane of red hair fanned beneath her and her ruby lips parted in an innocent sigh, oblivious to the danger about to befall her.


	2. Captured

**A/N: Please forgive me if Giovanni seems OOC here. It is for a reason. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS! **

Chapter 2: Gone

Butch rolled over is his bed, agitated by the light shining through the window and cutting his sleep short. He turned to roll out of bed when he found his path blocked by something. He wrinkled his forehead to look, only to find Cassidy curled up against him, fast asleep. He raised his eyebrows, trying to recall why Cassidy was in his bed. It wasn't until he drew back the covers that he noticed they were both naked that he remembered.

Butch smiled, recollection suddenly finding him. After a particularly successful mission, he and Cassidy had stumbled back to their apartment, giddy with the drug of success. One thing had led to another and, not for the first time, Cassidy had ended up in his bed. He'd had no complaints.

Butch now smiled his mischievous smile, pulling himself on top of Cassidy and running his morning wood up and down her thigh, attempting to rouse her. She continued to sleep on, and he bent over her to plant a kiss on her lips-

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt. _

Cassidy's cell phone buzzed importantly on the bedside table. Butch lunged to silence it before it woke his sleeping partner. He knew better than to answer Cassidy's phone. Who the hell would be calling her at 8am anyway? Shaking off his irritation at being interrupted, Butch got back to the task at hand. He pressed himself against his partner, leaving soft kisses up and down her neck in an attempt to rouse her once more-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Shit. That was _his _phone, and the only person who had both his and Cassidy's number was-

"Hullo?" Butch said into the phone, trying to sound as awake and normal as possible.

"Butch. We have a situation. Have you heard from your partner this morning? She ignored my call." Giovanni sounded irritated and stressed.

"Uh… no. No sir I silenced it, not Cassidy. I apologize sir. I didn't know it was you."

"And _why_ are you with Cassidy this early in the morning?"

Butch stuttered at this "Erm… sir… I…. Well you see…"

"Is it safe for me to assume the two of you spent the night together?"

Butch blanched. There was no getting out of this. "Well… we…. She…."

He heard a sigh on the other line. "I don't want to know. I have bigger problems to worry about. An agent has been kidnapped."

This caught Butch's attention. He sat bolt upright. "_What?"_

"Class B Rocket Jessica Morgan appears to have been abducted from her bedroom in the early hours of this morning. We have every reason to suspect R Corp."

Butch had to hold back a gasp. "Jessica Morgan? You mean _Jessie? _Of Jessie and James?!"

"That would be her." Giovanni answered. What was it that Butch heard in his voice? It couldn't be… worry? Why would Giovanni be worried about one of his agents? Much less a lower agent like Jessie? Giovanni continued after a short pause. "I've been told that you are familiar with Jessica?"

"Cassidy more than myself sir, but I do know her."

"Then I want you in my office in one hour for debriefing. We are going to the Andes."

"What? The Andes Mountains? Why the Andes?-"

There was a _click_ at the other end. The Boss had already hung up. Butch stared at the receiver. Jessie had been kidnapped, and he and Cassidy were being deployed to the Andes Mountains, presumably to get her back?

And had the Boss said "we"?

* * *

One hour later, Butch walked towards the double mahogany doors, which led to his Boss's office, with Cassidy at his side. He stole a glance at his partner. Her face was a ghastly white. She had been pale since he'd told her about Jessie, and had lost even more color when he'd mentioned that Jessie may have been taken to the Andes. Butch didn't know much about Cassidy's past with Jessie. He knew she and Jessie had been friends at one point, and now they weren't That was all he knew. Although Cassidy always said how much she hated Jessie, Butch had a feeling from the anxiety etched on her face right now this may not be entirely true. They entered the office and were immediately greeted by the sound of small sobs coming from one end of the room. Butch couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I-I… just don't understand. Why-why would they t-take Jessie? Are they going to hurt her?" James sniveled away as the talking Meowth that completed their team paced the office nervously.

Giovanni sat at his desk, uncharacteristically nervous. He rifled through files at an amazing pace, completely ignoring his office full of agents. Butch looked around. Domino had just busted into the room with Mondo in tow:

"Domino! You could have waited for me!"

"You were slow. I can't wait around all day" Domino responded sourly, turning away from her partner of just six months. They still weren't on the best of terms, and often bickered. Butch couldn't help but wonder if they were a good match.

A cough on the other side of the office made him turn. Annie and Oakley stood with Attila and Hun, giggling and flirting. While Attila seemed to be greatly enjoying the attention, Hun seemed oblivious, staring of into space despite Oakley's advances and occasionally making a noncommittal noise in response to her simpering.

Butch's eyes fell back on James, who now sat slumped in a chair in the corner, staring at the ground. He looked so _lost_ without Jessie; almost incomplete. Butch felt sorry for him. Butch turned toward Cassidy, putting a hand through hers and holding it there. Cassidy looked at him in surprise, such affection was never shown publicly between them, but she did not remove her hand.

Giovanni stood so suddenly he made all of the agents jump. He looked down at the papers in hand, before passing each of them a paper from the pile and a pen.

"I want all of you to read this contract and sign it," was all he said before he sat back down at his desk and stared of into space, looking distracted once again.

Butch looked down at his paper:

**Part 1**: **Confidentiality Contract: **

**I hereby certify that I _ will not speak of what happens on this mission. I will not speak of it to any person inside or outside of the Organization, and will not reveal any information discovered on this trip, for monetary gain or otherwise. **

**Signature_ Date_**

** Part 2: ****Explanation of Risks: **

** This mission is certified as Class X. I understand the costs and risks associated with a Class X mission, and take on full responsibility. I understand the danger associated with a Class X mission, and agree to attend the mission regardless. I know I can turn down this mission without consequence if I so desire. **

**Signature_ Date_**

Butch looked from side to side. The other agents were finishing up reading the contract as well and had begun looking around, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Class X?" asked Annie, biting her lip, "As in-"

"As in only a fifty-fifty chance of returning alive. Yes. The calculations have been done. There is only a fifty-fifty chance that each of us will return back in one piece. That is why this mission is optional. I am not lenient with much, but this is one thing I will not do. I will not force agents to go on a death mission if they do not want to."

Cassidy shifted beside Butch and whispered something under her breath. Butch thought it sounded something like "Unlike your mother."

"I'm in." Came a small whisper from the side of the room. James had raised his hand in the air. Meowth nodded along with him.

"I'm in too!" announced Attila, flexing his large arm muscles. Hun rolled his eyes but nodded along with him.

"We're in." said Annie and Oakley calmly, looking as though they went on Class X Missions all the time.

"I'm in." squeaked Mondo, looking uncomfortable but determined.

"Me too." Said Cassidy quietly. Giovanni looked up at her.

"Cassidy, you know you can be excused from this mission without penalties. If this mission is too personal-"

"I'm in." Cassidy repeated, staring stonily ahead. Butch gaped at her. Interrupting the Boss? That was unlike Cassidy. The Boss letting it go? That was extremely rare. What was going on? And what did he mean by "too personal"?

"I'm in." Butch agreed weakly; more than a little bewildered. He signed his paper in haste before he could change his mind.

"Well _I'm_ not." Domino whined, turning away from Giovanni. "Why should _I_ have to rescue some stupid agent who let herself get captured? Agents get captured all the time; we never go after _them. _"

"_Domino!_" Mondo squeaked is surprise, gaping at her outburst.

"This situation is different, Domino. I don't expect you to understand why. If you don't want to go, you don't have to, but you're one of out best agents. I could really use your help.

At talk of her being one of the best, Domino turned to face them all. "Fine. But at the slightest hint of danger, I'm out. I'd die for Team Rocket in a heartbeat, but I won't die to save some stupid Class B agent. I'm only going so Mondo doesn't get himself killed."

Mondo looked down, embarrassed.

"We leave at 6am tomorrow. Get packing." The Boss had seemed to remember himself suddenly, returning to his stony self and glaring at them all. "You heard me. _Go."_


End file.
